A Core for A Core
by GamerRCL0505
Summary: My take on what Chell was feeling when Wheatley betrayed her, after GLaDOS's chassis corrupted him.


**Disclaimer I do not own Portal 2, Valve does. This has major Spoiler Alerts. If you haven't finished the game, finish it unless you don't mind. This was based off of Wheatley's Betrayal scene right before chapter The Fall. This is mostly how I felt about it, and how it all went down in my head. Enjoy.**

When I fell through the portal to the GLaDOS Emergency Shutdown and Cake Dispensary room and tried to open the door, the walls started closing in.

"I honestly, truly didn't think you'd fall for that." GLaDOS paused, "In fact I devised a much more elaborate trap farther ahead for when you got through this easy one. If I'd known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would've just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling." The floor panels started shifting away, revealing a small glass room with a toilet.

As I fell in, the small room started moving forward, into GLaDOS's camber. "Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get to business. I hope you brought something stronger than a Portal gun this time. Otherwise I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the being alive club. Ha ha. Seriously though, goodbye." The defective turrets were brought in from the ceiling. After trying to fire a round of shots, they started catching fire, breaking the glass walls. "Oh, you were busy back there. Well, I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other, until somebody drops dead… But I have a better idea. It's your old friend, Deadly Neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath… And hold it." She said as a pipe crashed through the upper wall.

Wheatley groaned and yelped as he fell down the pipe, shattering the glass as he crashed down. "Hello." I picked him up and dashed towards the center of the room.

" I hate you so much."

"Warning, central core is 80% corrupt." The voice announced.

"That's funny, I don't fell corrupt. In fact I feel pretty good.

"Alternate core detected."

"Oh, that's me they're talking about." Wheatley exclaimed. I ran over to the black circle in the ground near her chassis.

"To initiate a core transplant, please deposit substitute core in receptacle." The voice went on.

"Core transfer," GLaDOS started, "Oh you are kidding me."

"I've got an idea. Do what it says, plug me in."

"Do not plug that little idiot into my mainframe." She warned.

"No, you should plug that little idiot into the mainframe." He countered. I stepped closer to the plug, and pressed the small core on it.

"Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?" The mainframe asked.

"Yes" Wheatley said eagerly, swiveling around in his casing. "Corrupted core, are you ready to star the procedure?" He asked her.

"No." She said, swinging her body left to right.

"Oh yes she is."

"Nonononononono."

"Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue."

"Yes."

"Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out, pull me out." Wheatley chanted.

"Unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button." The mainframe continued.

" Leave me in, leave me in, le- g-go press it."

"Don't do it, don't press it." GLaDOS pleaded, staring at me through her optic.

"Yes, do do it."

"Not so fast, I mean think about this, you need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button. You're unqualified." She said, as I walked toward the button. Shooting a portal on the ground, and at the wall, I jumped through, and was immediately flung away by a panel.

"Ok, don't listen to her. It is true you don't have the qualifications, but you've got something far more important. And that's a finger. All right, and I want you to press that button, so that she wont kill us"

"Impersonating a stalemate associate. I just added that to the list. It's a list I made of all the things you've done. Well it's a list that I am making. Because you- uh." She stopped mid sentence as I pressed the button.

"Stalemate resolved" Muted sirens went off, as GLaDOS fizzled and smoked.

"Here I go!" Wheatley shouted. "Wait what if this hurts, what if this really hurts? Aww, I didn't think of that."

"Oh, it will, believe me it will." GLaDOS said menacingly

"Ar- are you just saying that, or is it really gonna hurt? You're just saying that aren't you? You're just- no you're not, it really is going to hurt isn't it? Exactly how painful are we talking about- Aaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh!" Wheatley shouted out in pain.

"Get your hands off me. No, stop, no! No! No! No! Noooooooo!" GLaDOS screamed in auto-tune. In an instance, the darkly lit room swirled and brightened up.

I walked over to Wheatley triumphantly as he came to life in the chassis. "Whhooaa! Check me out partner. We did it, I'm in control of the whole facility now. Whoa, would you look at this. Not to bad, eh? Giant robot, massive. It's not just me right, I am bloody massive?" He asked as I stepped into the elevator, a smile plastered on my face for my friend.

"Oh right, yeah the escape lift, I'll call it now." He said as the elevator shaft raised up through the chamber. "There you go, lift called." I stepped into the glass lift. "Look how small you are down there," He laughed, "I can barely see you. Very tiny and insignificant." My smile faltered a little at this. "Wait I just thought of something, how am I going to get in? You know, being bloody massive and everything. Wait, I know, you get in to the lift, than I'll eject myself out of my body, and into the lift just as you pass by me. Brilliant. It's perfect, except for all the glass hitting us, when I smash through the lift." The doors closed. "Lemme tell ya, I knew it was gonna be cool to be in charge of everything, but wow this is _cool_." Companion cubes bounced as confetti fell in the background. " And check this out, I'm a bloody genius [Insert Spanish Dialogue here] I don't even know what I just said, but I can find out. Oh sorry, no the lift, yes sorry keep forgetting." I chuckled a little as he powered up the elevator. "This body's amazing seriously, I can't get over how small you are." My smile faltered once more. "I'm huge. Ha ha ha haha, ahahahaha, ahahahahahahahahahaha, ahah" He started to laugh manically as the room dimmed, earily. I started to shrink back, in fear of what was about to happen.

_Why is he acting like this, _I thought_, after everything we'd done, I just didn't know what was happening to him. We'd had so much fun._

" Ohh, actually, why do we have to leave right now?" The lift started going down, "Do you have _any_ idea how good this is? _I_ did this, _tiny little Wheatley_ did this."

"You didn't do anything." GLaDOS said in a pained voice. "_She _did all the work."

"Oh really, that's what the two of you think, is it? Oh, well maybe it's time I did something than." Wheatley said angrily as a robotic claw dragged GLaDOS to the chute in the floor.

"What are you doing," She asked panicked, "No, no, no!"

"And don't think I'm not onto you too lady. You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here, and what have you sacrificed? Nothing, zero. All you've done is boss me around. Well now who's the boss, who's the boss? It's me." Ding, the chute opened up, as he held out the potato for me to see. "See that? That is a potato battery, it's a toy, for children, and now, She lives in it. Hahaha." He chuckled.

"I know you…" She started.

"Sorry, uh, what" He asked.

"The engineers tried everything to make me behave. To slow me down. And once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating a stream of terrible ideas."

"Nope. Not listening, not listening." Wheatley said, denying the statement.

"It was _your_ voice."

"No- no you're lying, you're lying."

"Yes, you were the tumor. You're not just a regular moron, you were designed to be a moron."

"I am not a moron!" He shouted as he bashed GLaDOS into the glass. I held my arms up to shield my body.

"Yes you are! You're the moron they built to make me an idiot!" She shouted out.

"Well how about now?" He crashed her into the glass, sending her flying in. "Now who's the moron? Could a moron-Punch-You-Into-This-Lift?" He screamed as he repetitively punched the top. "Huh? Could a moron do that? Uh oh." The bottom of the lift gave way to gravity.

I managed a small shout as we fell. _I never called you a moron, _I couldn't help but think._ I never insulted you, or said that you looked fat, or said you were adopted. I even tried to catch you. Why Wheatley?_


End file.
